Attracted
by Pop Rocks And Skittles
Summary: This is the story of how Zuko and Katara fell in love,had many troubles along the way. The first par tis Katara's POV The Zuko's. AU Zutara.
1. Her story, Part one

**A/N : This my first fic so be cruel or nice to me, and please review my story. The first part of the fic is in Katara's POV and the second part is in Zuko's. Enjoy the Story!**

Chapter One Her Story Part one.

Hello my name is Katara Udzuki. I'm 15 years old and I lost my mother in a shoot out in my home town square of Hiroshima, Japan. I was never the same again. Soon my Father Hakoda, decided to move to Tokyo a couple days after my mother died in the hospital. In just in one week I lost my mother, my friends and the town I was born in. My life was getting worse. But then I met Aang and Toph who were dating at 13. They became my best friends. They where like family. Then my brother, Sokka met Aang and Toph. At first he thought that Toph was a wimp and told me that. Toph punched Sokka really hard and got a bruise about the size of a two baseballs. We all stated laughing, we then became the Gaang (but Sokka calls it the Boomeraang gaang. He is obsessed with boomerangs!) Soon our gaang was known through out the whole school. I felt popular. Then two weeks later I met him.

Zuko Sakki, a hot gothic guy, also the hottest guy in school he is a year older then me. I met him in P.E. He got transferred into my class wearing his usual black, jeans and a black PUNISER T- shirt. The unit we started on was Volley ball, my best sport. My mom taught me how to play volley ball when I was 10. On my team were three guys Zuko, Jet, and Haru and three girls Ty lee, Meng and me. In just two weeks, I learned a lot about my new team mates,

Jet likes to play base ball and is in a league. Haru likes to help the world and recycles every day. Ty lee is a cheerleader, head of course because she can bend her body in different ways it looks like it could kill you. Meng is a news paper writer her articles are very descriptive and very powerful. Zuko is the one who amazed me. He is an artist he loves to draw landscapes, public, flowers and lovers.

One day about 2 months after I moved here I was in my Choir class when my teacher Ms.Sakurai informed us that we have a new concert coming up. The concert had the biggest crowed we had ever sang in front of. It was in 2 weeks and the night of the concert I was really nerves. But then Zuko came over and told me that even with the fear of embarrassment, the only way it would happen is if I want it to happen or if some one else wanted to embarrass me. I was actually. Glad. Zuko made a promise to me that if I do get embarrassed by someone, he will personally hurt them just as they might have hurt me. Then he did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

He kissed me on the lips. My first kiss. It was every unexpected and yet I loved it. Of course it lasted only for 10 seconds and it was every passionate. Then he said he loved me. A lot ever since he laid his eyes on me. I was stunned. Then he said he would see after the concert.

I did magnificent at the concert but I never saw Zuko's smiling in the crowed. I was heart broken. Then my family and friends came to me and they said they got it all on video. I was joyful until a elderly man who look similar to Zuko came to me with a grim look on his face. He introduced himself as Iroh Zuko's Uncle his legal guardian after his mother died and his father and sister abandoned him. Then Iroh told me the worst news and ruined my night.

Zuko was in the hospital. He was in a car crash.

**So… what do you think? Please R'N'R!**

**Not an emo Panda**


	2. Her story part two

**A/N : Okay this is the next part of my first Zutara fic. Okay Zuko got into a car crash and is in the hospital. Okay… (Points to the sky…) ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

**Disclaimer**

_Then Iroh told me the worst news and ruined my night. _

_Zuko was in the hospital. He got in a car crash._

My life was getting bad. So far in my life I lost all my old best friends, my mother, my old house, and my life. And now I was losing the man I love. At first my mind told me it wasn't true but the look on Iroh's face told me that it was true.

Zuko was in the hospital, badly injured and in pain.

Then I asked if Iroh could take her to the hospital Zuko was at. On the way to the hospital I had a vision of some sort. I was standing in the middle of a room. A hospital. In the room, lying in the bed was a young lady, giving birth. Her face was strained and in pain, she cried out in pain. Calling out to her husband. His name was Zuko. I was completely stunned. I then noticed the woman's appearance; she had perfect tan skin, a couple of scratches on her arms and beautiful blue eyes. Then I saw a scar on her left arm. The same scar I have on my left arm.

This woman is me…

Then, I thought, if this is me… then I'm going to marry Zuko at a young age and have kids. A couple seconds later I was brought back to the real situation. Zuko in the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital I ran into the hospital to the front desk, and ask where Zuko Sakki was at. The woman at the front counter said he was on the 3rd floor, room 328.

When Iroh arrived in the building I told him were Zuko was at and went up the building to Zuko's room. Then I saw the room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door… I waited and then I heard a faint 'Come in…' my eye were brimming with tears.

I took a deep breath a walked into the door and saw him.

**A/N: Sorry! I have to get off early so I will try and up dated tomorrow.**

**Not-an-emo-panda **


End file.
